1. Field of the Invention
Some aspects of the present invention relate to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
To cope with, the demand for miniaturization of semiconductor devices, processes have been developed in recent years to form a metal layer on the active face of a semiconductor wafer to make wiring lines or bumps. Thus, there are occasions where a thin semiconductor wafer is used to make a thinner semiconductor device. It is known that, in such cases, a resin layer is formed on the reverse face of a semiconductor wafer in order to reinforce the wafer.
JP-A-2000-332034 is one example of the related art.
In the related art, however, the metal layer on the active face may be damaged when the resin layer is formed on the reverse face of a semiconductor wafer, and a countermeasure is required against this problem.